Romance Peligroso
by Tsunayoshi Sawada Ana
Summary: Que pasaría si Kikyo y M.M se volvieran novios ?
1. Chapter 1

Los Personajes de KHR no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Akira Amano

**Romance peligroso**

**Capítulo 1**

caminado por el bosque sin rumbo en específico, después de dejar su pueblo natal piensa cuidadosa mente lo que tiene que hacer de ahora en adelante. * suspira*.

**~KHR~**

*va caminando por el bosque con los ojos cerrados* O ho, algunas veces está bien salir y relajarme con mis amadas flores *choca con alguien* hoya, gomenasai *viendo que el choque había echo caer a la otra persona*.

Ite *sentada en el piso* pero con que fue con lo que choque * levanta la mirada y observa a kikyo quien la observa con una cara de sorpresa. (Kikyo: Es un hombre de aspecto afeminado, cabello largo de color verde agua, alto de piel blanca y de ojos del mismo color que el de su cabello).

anata *respondió rápidamente el chico al oír que la chica decía su nombre con un tono de sorpresa y preocupación. Se tranquiliza y de forma calmada le empieza a hablar a la chica * O-ho M.M san? *sonriendo*. (M.M: es una chica que cree firmemente en el dinero, cabello corto de color rojo, estatura estándar, ojos color azul fuerte o morado).

Kikyo san? * pregunto la chica sorprendida de encontrarse a esta persona en medio del bosque * que está haciendo aquí *pregunto con un tono de inquietud en su vos*.

O-ho, escapo de la rutina, necesito un descanso del trabajo, asi que salí a caminar y a disfrutar de la naturaleza *respondió el chico y al hacerlo se oía tan seguro que la chica dudaba que este encuentro fuera por simple casualidad. El chico le extiende la mano para ayudarla a pararse y la chica la acepto y separa pero aun así desconfiaba del chico ya que eran enemigos a muerte. Para ella esta actitud del chico era muy sospechosa y por esa misma razón no bajo la guardia * y dígame, que haces por aquí? * pregunto con mucha curiosidad*

Arigato * contesto tímida mente mientras se sacudía la tierra de su ropa * solo me puse a caminar y ya.

Observa que lleva un equipaje* O-ho, es peligroso para una dama caminar por estos bosques sola, y más si lleva equipaje, por favor permíteme acompañarla *agarrando y poniéndose la mochila que traía M.M *.

no, no es necesario que me ayudes * respondió rápidamente al ver que Kikyo agarraba su mochila y que intentaba recuperarla* además no me pasara nada.

O-ho, yo insisto *respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro lo cual provocaba que la chica desconfiara más de él. empieza a caminar en la dirección que M.M iba*.

Pero… * empieza a caminar detrás de el, un poco molesta*¨.

Y bueno M.M san, a donde te diriges?.

No lo sé, solo voy viajando sin rumbo en estos momentos *agacha un poco la mirada*.

*la mira algo desconcertado* O-ho *sonríe* entiendo *la levanta con su brazo libre y empieza a volar suave* te llevare a un lugar donde podrás pasar la noche * sonríe*.

que, shoto * solo siente como kikyo la agarra del brazo y la levanta del piso, y para cuando se dio cuanta ya estaban por encima del suelo* kikyo bájame en este mismo instante * sonrojada y asustada porque pensaba que kikyo la podría soltar en cualquier momento.

Por favor tranquilízate, estas segura conmigo *volando a unos 30 km/h*.

A ti no te creo nada * lo dice como un tono de espanto en su vos, de pura casualidad mira asía abajo y observaba todo el bosque debajo de ellos*.

*asciende un poco más quedando rodeado de una parvada de patos* O-ho, enserio son hermosos *viendo que el sol empieza a ocultarse*.

si tienes razón * se tranquiliza al ver esa escena y sonríe levemente*.

*al notar la sonrisa de M.M Kikyo no tardo en sonreír* M.M san, cerca de aquí hay un hotel lujoso, quieres pasar la noche en el ?.

pero como lo voy a pagar ahorita no traigo dinero con migo *contesto un poco confundida al oír la pregunta de Kikyo*.

O-ho *cierro los ojos* yo lo pagare obviamente * voltea a verla con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual provoco que el corazón de M.M latiera un poco más rápido y M.M al sentir su acelerado corazón desvió su mira de la de Kikyo*.

pero no puedo aceptar eso *contesto rápidamente sin siquiera voltear a verlo*.

Insisto *empieza a bajar a la ciudad y paran en la puerta de un lujoso hotel* sígueme por favor *le tomo la mano y entro al hotel y ella lo siguió sin poner resistencia pero si estaba un poco nerviosa. Se acercan a la recepción y kikyo toca la campanita para que una persona los atienda*.

Recepcionista: Buenas noches, una habitación matrimonial?.

Kikyo: Si por favor

Sorprendida tanto por la pregunta del recepcionista como por la respuesta de kikyo lo único que se le ocurrió responder fue * claro que no * levantando un poco la vos lo que provoco que varias personas voltearan a verlos y que kikyo soltara una pequeña risita y digiera tranquila mente * claro que si*.

Recepcionista: Tenga su llave y disfrute su estadía * le entrega la llave a kikyo quien no tardo en agarrarla y en agarrar a M.M de la mano para dirigirse al ascensor *.

M.M intento liberarse del agarre de Kikyo pero no lo logro y mejor empezó a decirle a Kikyo que la dejara ir, Kikyo simple mente la ignoro y subió al ascensor* Por favor déjame explicarte, en este hotel hacen descuento por las habitaciones matrimoniales * no tardo en decirlo una vez que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron por completo, mientras que M.M desconfía de sus palabras * no te creo.

O-ho, tranquila, no dormiremos en la misma cama si no lo deseas *al detenerse el ascensor la puerta se habré en el Pen House del último piso, voltea a ver el rostro de M.M el cual tiene un brillo de asombro en el por ver el pen house*.

Es más pequeño de lo que me imaginaba *lo menciono al entrar en él, se sienta en el gran sofá de la habitación* ahhh~~ necesito un descanso *enciende el televisor* aja, futbol *empieza a cambiar los canales*.

M.M al entrar en la habitación se dirigió directamente al balcón y se recargo en el barandal para poder observar la gran vista que ahí por la noche en esa gran ciudad.

Kikyo al notar que M.M salió al balcón no tardo en pararse del sofá y salir al balcón y pararse al lado de ella* te gusta?.

si es muy lindo * respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro * tenía tiempo que no veía algo así.

Kikyo no tardo en sonríe por la respuesta de M.M y se puso a pensar * que linda, un momento... que estoy pensando!? * rápida mente se da media vuelta * iré por algo de beber, se te antoja algo?.

no gracias * contesto sin siquiera despegar su vista del hermoso paisaje*.

Más tarde Kikyo vuelve con dos copas de champan* O-ho, sé que dijiste que no querías nada pero hace ya un rato que no bebes nada * le entrega la copa y bebe un sorbo de la suya*

Arigato * agarra la copa, bebe un poco * esta rico * se le empieza a nublar un poco la vista * are* se talla los ojos un poco confundida.

*la mira curioso* M.M san? te encuentra bien ?.

si me encuentro bien... * no tardó en responder cuando de repente siente muy pesado su cuerpo y cae al piso tirando la copa de champan*.

Kikyo alcanzo a atraparla antes de que callera al piso * M.M san *nota que esta pálida* oía ?, * le toca la frente y se sorprende por lo que descubrió * estas ardiendo, debiste sufrir algún bajón en tus llamas, pero por qué ?..., bueno eso no importa ahora * la levanta en brazos y la lleva a la cama, acostándola en ella y la cubre con las cobijas * esto debe bajar la fiebre * le pone un paño húmedo en la frente*.

Gomenasay.

le pone un dedo en los labios para que no continúe hablando * No digas nada, ahora solo duerme, te sentirás mejor en la mañana *sonrisa cálida*.

Hai * sonríe * arigato * y se queda profundamente dormida * (ahora entendemos el raro comportamiento de M.M pero el de Kikyo quien sabe? ).

Kikyo al ver dormir a M.M tiene una sensación rara en el pecho y sonríe para luego salir asía el balcón * que me está pasando ?, esto es extraño * mira la enorme ciudad * creo que no poder dormir esta noche * observando la luna que se posa en el hermoso cielo nocturno*

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

Los Personajes de KHR no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Akira Amano

**Romance peligroso**

**Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente M.M seguía dormida en la cama del pen house y Kikyo al ver que ya era un poco tarde se acerca a la cama para despertarla * O-ho, M.M san, es hora de despertar! *se lo dice en el oído para luego dirigirse a la cocina y continuar haciendo el desayuno*. (cocina en el pen house esa si me sigue quedando duda pero así se quedara).

se despierta lenta mente para luego observar todo a su alrededor y encontrarse con Kikyo quien estaba cocinando* are, konichiwa Kikyo san * sonríe tranquila mente *.

Konichiwa ~, te sientes mejor? * pregunto sin siquiera voltear a verla porque estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno *.

Hai * con una sonrisa en su rostro y con un pensamiento de "por favor que no se dé cuenta que estoy mintiendo" ya que aún tenía un poco de fiebre*.

Me alegro * coloca el desayuno el desayuno sobre la mesa* para el desayuno tenemos hot cakes con miel, jugo de naranja, pastel de chocolate, café con leche y jugo de manzana *sonriendo alegre*(son cosas muy dulces para el desayuno no creen).

Que rico * sonríe al ver todo el desayuno que kikyo preparo, pero lo único que no le gustaba mucho es que todo era muy dulce pero no dijo nada ya que kikyo se avía esforzado en hacerlo*.

Al verla más de cerca kikyo la nota algo pálida * oia? * le pone la mano en la frente para poder checar que ya no tenga fiebre lo cual sorprende a M.M * aun tienes fiebre, bueno entonces eso significa que aun debes de descansar * se aleja un poco de ella* bueno comete el desayuno, yo iré a cambiarme * se a una de las habitaciones del pen house, mientras que M.M separa de la cama para dirigirse a la mesa y sentarse a comer. Al comenzar a comer no pudo resistir a sonreír y decir:* está muy rico*

Me alegra que te guste, no cocino muy seguido en Millefiore * sale de la habitación con unos jeans azules y una polera negra, M.M se sorprendió al verlo con otra ropa que no fuera su uniforme de millefiore * Bajare a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas, quieres que te traiga algo? * le pregunto antes de salir de la habitación pero ella simple mente negó con la cabeza y continuo comiendo*.

Bien, no me tardo *sonríe y sube al ascensor para bajar a la recepción pero al cerrarse la puertas del ascensor soltó un gran suspiro * ahh, esa niña *dijo para sí mismo, pensó : "debo descubrir que es lo que me pasa antes de que se ponga peor" al llegar a la recepción se dirije a la puerta principal para salir a la ciudad a hacer las compras *.

sigue comiendo y piensa en la situación que esta* que es lo que me pasa porque no me molesta estar con Kikyo * lo piensa pero no llega a una respuesta razonable * tengo que averiguar que me pasa antes de que algo más suceda * termina de comer y se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia el elevador * bueno tengo que salir un rato no me puedo quedar aquí todo el día * lo dice para sí misma y se dirige al jardín del hotel*.

(1 hora mas tarde)

Regresa a la habitación y entra sin notar que M.M ya no está * M.M san, ya llegue, oia? no está? Mmm.., habrá salido ? * deja las cosas que avía comprado en la mesa y sale a buscarla y la encuentra en el jardín, pensó : * con que ahí está * e iba a llamarla pero se queda estático y se sonroja cuando la vio rodeada de flores *

siente una presencia detrás de ella y se da la vuelta para ver quien es * a Kikyo san ya regresaste * sonríe*.

se sonroja más al verla sonreír * S...si, ya regrese * recobra la compostura tras la tierna escena que pudo observar y sonríe * te sientes mejor?

Hai * sonríe, para engañar una vez más a Kikyo *.

Bien, subiré a ver un poco de televisión, si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme *se da vuelta y empieza a alejarse un poco nervioso *

Claro * se queda en el jardín a pensar un poco en la razón de todos esos pensamientos confusos en su cabeza * que es lo que me pasa porque me pongo feliz cuando esta Kikyo con migo no será que... * se agacha a la altura de las flores un poco nerviosa * eso no puede ser, pero si lo pienso bien podría considerarse la razón de mi extraño comportamiento * se le empiezan a cerrar los ojos y cae dormida en medio del jardín de hermosas flores *.

ya en la habitación se echa en el sofá un poco confundido * bien, decidido, me pasa algo raro, no será que... no, no puede ser, debe ser por el cansancio, si es por eso... llamare a la base para pedir unos días libres *sin creerse sus propias palabras saca el celular y llama a la base, cuelga el teléfono * Bien, un mes de vacaciones es más que suficiente, bajare a ver que está haciendo * se sonroja al recordarla rodeada de flores * tch, ridículos sentimientos * baja al jardín y la encuentra dormida* O-ho ? dormirse en un lugar como este ? en que está pensando?. M.M san, despierte, M.M san *la mueve un poco para que despierte *.

Are * se despierta y ve a Kikyo al lado de ella * Kikyo san * se talla los ojos y bosteza * me quede dormida.

O-ho, debe ser residuo de la fiebre, la llevare al cuarto * pensó el y no dudo ni un segundo en carga y llevarla a la habitación * que gente más metiche * escuchando a la gente que murmura por la escena *.

se sonroja * que estas asiendo * pregunto apenada * bájame puedo caminar sola.

O-ho, prefiero prevenir * se sube al ascensor y al llegar a la habitación la deja sobre el sofá*.

Arigato * apenada y sonrojada *.

O-ho, no agradezcas, bien, iré a darme un chapuzón en la piscina del balcón * se cambia en la habitación de al lado y se mete en la piscina * ahh~ refrescante.

se sonroja al ver a Kikyo y mejor decide voltear para otro lado.

M.M san, no quieres meterte? te hará bien mojarte * dice sin darse cuenta de la reacción de M.M *.

no gracias así estoy bien.

O-oh, como quieras * se zambulle y se queda abajo un rato *.

que es lo que estoy haciendo debería irme lo más pronto posible * lo piensa *.

sale de abajo del agua * antes de que se me olvide M.M san, estaré un mes entero viviendo aquí, te gustaría acompañarme?.

se sonroja * no puedo.

Oia? * sale de la piscina y entra con una toalla en el cuello * por qué? * pregunta un poco confundida *.

porque no puedo aprovecharme de tu hospitalidad, además tengo que ir a buscar algunas cosas * desvía la mirada de Kikyo *

se para a su lado y le pone la mano en el hombro * yo insisto *sonríe* además, será más rápido si yo te acompaño a buscar esas cosas.

pero aun así no porque... * se queda callada *.

Porque..? * un poco bajoneado por la negativa de ella *

porque tú y yo somos enemigos * lo dijo pensando si lo convencía a regresaba a ser el Kikyo que conoce y odia, y todo volverá a la normalidad * y esto que siento desaparecerá, por eso tengo que hacer que recuerde que somos enemigos * lo pensó de muy decidida *.

se sorprende y se angustia un poco, pero enseguida se recupera * O-ho, tienes razón, somos enemigos, en las horas de trabajo, pero estamos de vacaciones *sonríe alegre e inocente? *(Ja! como si fuera posible)

no se puede creer las palabras de Kikyo * como puedes decir eso * molesta * todo el tiempo estamos peleando por defender a nuestras familias y que estemos ahorita platicando es simplemente traición * alterada*.

O-ho, traición es cometer un acto a espaldas de la familia y que la perjudique, estando aquí tu y yo no perjudicamos a la familia * lo dice de una forma tan calmada que no lo puede creer *.

aun sin poder creer las palabras de Kikyo * enserio me sorprendes * agacha la cabeza *.

la mira algo entristecida * si gustas quedarte no te lo impediré, y si quieres irte no te detendré * se mete al baño a darse una ducha un poco decepcionado *.

Okey * garra sus cosas y se dirige a la puerta * gracias por tu hospitalidad sale de la habitación y una vez que sale del hotel le sale una lagrima * are porque estoy llorando * se limpia las lágrimas y comienza a caminar * además esta es la mejor opción * mira asía el cielo azul *.

sale del baño con una bata y se queda pensando * qué me pasa?, porque me molesta que esa niña se fuera, tch * se viste con sus ropas de las coronas y sale a buscarla * donde se habrá metido ?

**continuara…**


End file.
